Aventures à Papricca
by Eyael
Summary: Les légendaires: Arrivés dans la ville de Kho riandr, nos héros rencontrent une veille connaissance de Danael mais également un mystère inquiétant. Qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre?


_**Aventures à Papricca... Chapitre 1**_

_**Le groupe de héros connu sous le nom des légendaires avait quitté le village de Pinkouli depuis déjà un mois. Toujours en quête d'aventures, ils parcouraient de nouvelles contrées. Un vent violent s'était déchaîné. **_  
_**Gryf: quand je parlais de quelque chose de rafraîchissant, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça!**_  
_**Danael: Arrête de te plaindre tout le temps! Si ça continue comme ça, il faudra trouver un abri pour attendre la fin de la tempête.**_  
_**Jadina: Regardez, on aperçoit l'entrée d'une ville! Elle ne semble qu'à un kilomètre, si nous nous hâtons, nous pourrons nous y arrêter pour la nuit.**_  
_**Razzia: Bonne idée Zadina, ca fait des heures que nous marchons, un peu de repos nous fera du bien. **_  
_**Gryf: Au moins je pourrais trouver quelque chose qui sera vraiment rafraîchissant quelque chose comme... Une liqueur; Aie? Mais enfin Shimy, protesta il en frottant sa nuque.**_  
_**Shimy: tant que tu y es demande la compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme sensuelle. Non mais quel légendaire tu es devenu franchement Gryf!**_

**Devant la porte de la ville, la nuit était à présent tombée.**

_**Jadina: S'il vous plait, pouvons nous entrer?**_  
_**Garde: Qu'est ce que vous faites là ma pt'ite dame avec tous vos amis? **_  
_**Gryf sarcastique: Oh c'est tout simple, on a décidé de passer nos vacances ici, étant donné que ma copine a adoré cet endroit en voyant le catalogue!**_  
_**Danael: ne l'écoutez pas, nous cherchons seulement un abri pour la nuit. Connaîtriez vous une bonne auberge?**_  
_**Garde: "Haa fallait le dire tout de suite, entrez." **_  
_**La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement sinistre. **_  
_**"Bienveue à Kho-riandr, je suis sur que vous apprécierez l'auberge des lunes rouges. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépécher, je ne tiens pas à avoir de problèmes.**_

_**Harassés de fatigue les 5 amis arpentèrent les rues faiblement éclairées. Pénétrant dans une rue plus large menant à une place de ville ils aperçurent un grand bâtiment ou flottait un drapeau représentant deux croissants de lune opposés et de couleur écarlates.**_  
_**Shimy: Bon, allons y. Si vous tenez vraiment à repartir demain à la première heure.**_  
_**Razzia: vas y Shimy, on te suit.**_  
_**Poussant la porte, ils arrivèrent directement dans une salle éclairée par des torches aux murs, de nombreuses tables occupaient la pièce mais on pouvait voir le mur du fond recouvert de livres. Bon nombres de clients étaient devant leurs verres d'alcool ou des jeux. **_  
_**Jadina: Par ici! Regardez, cette table est libre!**_  
_**Danael: fantastique. Qu'attendons nous pour te rejoindre? demanda il aux autres qui prirent place.**_  
_**Le chevalier n'aperçut pas qu'une jeune femme brune l'observait avec curiosité puis se retourna devant un homme d'aspect crasseux. En revanche cela n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Gryf.**_  
_**Gryf: Dis donc, tu as toujours fait autant de ravages parmi la gente féminine? Cette fille est plutôt mignonne!**_  
_**Danael: Hein de quelle fille tu parles? **_  
_**Gryf dépité: Laisse tomber.**_  
_**Jadina: Ce serait mieux, elles n'auraient aucune chance.**_

_**A coté d'eux, l'inconnue étalait un jeu sur la table avec un sourire.**_  
_**inconnue: Carré de dames, qu'as tu à proposer? Humm un brelan de 8. Manque de chance pour toi, alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire.**_  
_**Inconnu: ha non désolé ma cocotte mais si tu veux vraiment obtenir ce que tu veux, il va falloir me donner 10 Kishus de plus ou il t'aurait fallu un flush royal. Tu me prends pour qui?**_  
_**inconnue, lui jetant un regard froid: il me semble que les règles étaient claires quand on s'est vus tout à l'heure. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'écouter docilement.**_  
_**Jadina observant la scène: quel type odieux! on croise vraiment de tout dans ces bouis bouis.**_  
_**L'homme la saisit avec rudesse.**_  
_**Inconnu: bon maintenant ça suffit! Non mais pour qui te prends tu? C'est pas parce que tu as un joli visage que je vais tout te donner. D'ailleurs, je suis certain que tu danses merveilleusement bien. Fais moi plaisir monte sur cette table et offre nous un échantillon de tes talents.**_  
_**Inconnue: Jamais! Lèves, toi et sortons. Je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention ici.**_  
_**Gryf se levant à son tour et saisissant un pichet d'eau. Eh, vous allez la lâcher? Si vous voulez quelque chose de distrayant prenez donc un p'tit coup, c'est l'endroit idéal! Sur ce il lui lança l'eau contenue dans le récipient à la figure et écarta la chaise de la table. L'homme qui était déjà ivre tomba à la renverse et pointa une arme à feu en direction en direction du jaguarian. Shimy se prépara à se lever pour aller prêter main forte à son compagnon. mais à leur grande surprise, la jeune brune se leva et dégaina une épée qu'elle pointa sur la gorge de son adversaire.**_  
_**Inconnue: Aurais tu oublié que c'est pour moi que tu es venu? demanda elle durement. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu l'oublies et à ce que des innocents soient pris dans nos affaires. **_  
_**Inconnu méprisant: Ha tu crois que j'ai la cervelle d'un girawa ou quoi? Bien sur que non je n'ai rien oublié! Pour l'instant je pars mais je te reverrais et crois moi tu souffriras toi et ton frère! Sur ce il se releva et lança des pièces d'or sur la table. Elle le regarda partir sans un seul sourire. **_

_**Gryf aguicheur: hé hé, je vous ai bien aidé mademoiselle! Je suis certain que vous m'offririez un verre pour me remercier, surtout en si bonne compagnie. Et il reçut sa seconde baffe de la soirée.**_  
_**Jadina: Je me demandais quand il en recevrait une autre. Elle a bien fait!**_  
_**Inconnue: Pauvre idiot, à cause de toi, je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre mon objectif! je devais obtenir mon information! Et foi d'Altair, si tu ne te décide pas à réparer tes imbécillités, tu vas le payer cher, vraiment!**_  
_**A ces mots Danael sembla comme foudroyé sur place.**_  
_**Danael: Tu tu as bien dit que ton nom était... Altair? Et ta connaissance a dit que tu as un frère? Le nom de ton frère, ce ne serait pas... Rigel? bredouilla il et inquiet.**_  
_**Altair: Si mais comment le savez vous?**_  
_**Danael semblait toujours aussi pâle; il avait reconnu quelqu'un qu'il avait connu durant son enfance.**_  
_**Danael: Altair, je t'avais rencontré, il y a très longtemps de ça quand nous n'étions que des enfants. Je m'appelle Danael, et mon père faisait partie de l'ordre des faucons d'argent... Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ajouta il.**_  
_**Altair le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.**_  
_**Altair: non je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que l'on se soit rencontrés.**_  
_**A ce moment, un jeune homme brun lui ressemblant énormément avec les cheveux coupés courts et vêtu de bleu arriva.**_  
_**Rigel: Altair, que se passe il?**_  
_**Altair: Ah Rigel, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Dis moi tu connais ce type? Il prétend me connaitre mais moi non.**_  
_**Rigel jeta un regard au chevalier et recula d'un pas visiblement très surpris.**_  
_**Rigel: Danael, c'est bien toi? Mais que fais tu ici? Et qui sont ces personnes, je pensais que tu étais un faucon d'argent!**_  
_**Shimy: Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous raconter Rigel.**_  
_**Altair: j'en ai aussi l'impression jeune elfe. Si vous pouviez mettre votre à coté de la notre...**_  
_**Jadina méfiante: mais d'où connaissent ils Danael ces deux là ?**_

_**A suivre**_


End file.
